freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of Creepypasta Community
If you're planning to try this Holders ritual, first, make sure your computer are on with internet connection, and make sure all of your programs are closed, and only leave one windows open with any wiki of the creepypasta community in your internet browser, otherwise, the ritual will won't work, also, the chat of that wiki must have over 5 peoples in it, if you doesn't follow these conditions, it will doesn't work in anyway. In the creepypasta community wikia, search for any creepypasta/spinpasta/trollpasta which is medium-length or longer and with clichés, or if in Trollpasta, there is an alternate pathway : choose a medium-length or longer pasta which you think it is not funny. After you had found one, ask to your computer screen, I mean literally, for "The Holder of Creepypasta Community" (the ritual will not work through if you doesn't say it) If the computer crashes, leave, you will have a normal life as long as you doesn't visit any wikis of the creepypasta community, otherwise, if nothing happens, start reading them, follow every word of the pasta while collecting them in your mind, don't stop reading or you have to start all the way again, read it until the end of the pasta, after approximately 5 seconds, shout "FUCK YEAH!", I mean really shouting it out loud, if you done it correctly, a Chat of the wikia you are currently at will open. After the chat is open, you should see peoples having a conversation in there, the "X" button is grayed out and attempting to click it will results a message "You are here forever" to appear, any further attempts to close it will be met with the same result In the chat, you can have a conversation with the peoples in there as you like, you can continue forever, but you should never EVER say the word "FUCK THIS GAY EARTH (and everyone in it)" in the chat, attempting to say it in the chat while the ritual is processing will make your computer shut down, and you have to restart the ritual again. After some chat, one of these following events will happen: #A Flamewar, such as CoD vs. BF bitchfights or Brony vs. Anti-Brony flamewars. #Spamming, OR #Someone is insulting you in any form or way. After that, you must utter the phrase that is said earlier in the chat, or to mention, "FUCK THIS GAY EARTH (and everyone in it)", Should you failed to utter the phrase within time (the event ends) or you make a typo in the phrase, the attempt will fail and you will have to wait for it to happen again to try it again. When you utter the phrase correctly, Everyone will stop chatting and will start to rant about gore, paraphilia, dismemberment and rape, however, you shouldn't respond in anyway, maintain your sanity, as it will result in your computer being shut down. However, if any admin PM'd you while the madness is going, quickly check the PM, then post the word "gfy" before they can say anything, if the admin posted anything before you, then your computer (or the device you're using) will explode, failing the ritual. After you posted "gfy", the main chat will become inaccessible as it has greyed out, then the admin will say "no u" then they will start to post the tale of every clichépastas, crappypastas and unfunny trollpastas in the wikia, this will usually last for 13.4269 minutes, however, you should retain your sanity while looking at it, or you computer will explode again. After 13.4269 minutes has passed, immediately post "Well, That's It", the chat will become accessible, then hurrily go back to the main chat before you computer shut itself down, if you did, the chat will be normal as If nothing happened, however, another admin will link you to this file : File:Ricklol.jpg, then they will said "WHAT IS IT " and then "GO TO UR R00M", the image will then download itself on your computer, and chat will let you close it, at that time, close the chat immediately, or the admin will kick you out of the chat, and the computer will have no image downloaded in it. The image is the object 69.1342 of 2538, you can use it as a good forum weapon unless you edited it. (Notes : If you attempt to download the file outside of the ritual, it won't have superpowers through, biatch) ---- Written by Godofmemez Category:Trollpasta Category:Computers/Internet Category:Memes Category:Rituals